The purpose of this project is to determine the in vitro nutritional requirements of freshly isolated cells and long-term lines, both neoplastic and non-neoplastic, and to improve culture conditions of the cells so that rigidly controlled cells can be used to study the differences between non-neoplastic or malignant cells at the nutritional, metabolic, karyologic, and morphologic levels. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Price, F.M. and Sanford, K.K.: Cleaning and preparation of glassware for cell culture. Tissue Culture Association Manual 2: 379-382, 1976. Parshad, R., Sanford, K.K., Jones, G.M., Price, F.M. and Taylor, W.B.: Oxygen and light effects on chromosomal aberrations in mouse cells in vitro. Exp. Cell Res. 104: 199-205, 1977.